dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Circe (Prime Earth)
(father); Unnamed mother; Unnamed husband (deceased) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Aeaea; formerly Colchis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 135 lbs. | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = Purple | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Black sclerae | Citizenship = | AlienRace = Demigod | MaritalStatus = Widowed; Single | Occupation = Witch; formerly Princess | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Colchis | Creators = | First = Men of War Vol 2 2 | Quotation = With men I know what to expect. An initial spurt of bravura teamed in the end with cowardice. Even the best of men are driven by--at most--two or three desires. Easily manipulated. Like putty, but with too much hair. But women... women are as baffling and as dangerous to each other as we are to man. You can make no predictions on what we will do next, who we might crush... Who we might love. | Speaker = Circe | QuoteSource = Superman/Wonder Woman Vol 1 14 | Overview = Circe the Weaver is a powerful immortal witch and long-time enemy of Wonder Woman and the Amazons of Paradise Island. Among her numerous magical powers, the best known since mythological times is to transform people into animal hybrids, her Ani-Men. | HistoryText = Origin Circe was a princess of Colchis in the Caucasus region. It was said that she was the daughter of the himself and that her radiance was a gift to man. That her beauty had no parallel. She was wedded to the heir to one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the Caucasus, but he was a brute, drunk, and liar man, so she saw him as an animal, and finally killed him. Then, chased by the prince's family, Circe fled Colchis, and after sailing alone for days and nights, surviving hunger and thirst, she landed on an island where she met the goddess Hecate, who revealed that she had come to her answering her prayers full of spite. Hecate bestowed upon Circe the witchmark, one-fifth of her immortal soul, granting her mastery of magic by which she could fulfill her desire to impose her will and her power, taking revenge on all who had wronged her. And so began the legend of the witch Circe. It is said in legend that Circe is the most beautiful woman who has ever lived. She, powered by immeasurable magic, influenced the world of men from afar. She was mighty, indeed, but somewhere along the way, Circe lost her very soul (long ago, she traded her soul to a dimension of Hell). And no matter how many spells she cast thereafter, how hard she searched, she could not regain it. She achieved the pinnacle this world could offer in the 2nd Century BCE, over two thousand years ago. The planet's colors would fade gradually ever after. She was empty, no matter what new beauty was offered. And she swore to regain that which she had lost. She used her magic to open portal after portal, searching. For decades... centuries, even. She knew that somewhere out there, a portal existed that would offer her soul back to her. She just had to find it. No matter how she has tried over millenia, she has never been able to break through the barrier to regain it. And the Pandora Pits are that barriear, and she was willing to sacrifice the world to breach it. She wanted what she could not have via corporeal means. But magic can break any barrier eventually, if the sacrifice is large enough. | Powers = * : Circe is a demigoddess who was witchmarked by the goddess Hecate. ** : Circe is an ancient and powerful sorceress who has made Gods kneel before her with her magical might. *** : Circe can freeze temporal reality for a bit and pull her and others out of the moment. *** *** : Circe was able to form a rock imprisonment around Wonder Woman. *** : Circe has lived for millenia without aging past her prime years. *** : Circe can fire destructive magical energy blasts. *** *** *** : She could possess Wonder Woman, being able to speak and act through her. *** : Circe is able to transform men into animals which she calls Ani-Men. These Ani-Men are subject to Circe's will. *** : Circe was able to take the form of an elderly woman, as well as changing her skin tone and hairs style. When performing her "villain" act she changes her hair color to bright red and her skin color to pale white. She can also use the appearance of a young woman with short red hair and purple eyes. *** *** : Circe can grant life to inanimate beings, such as gargoyles and grotesques. | Abilities = * : She is the leader of the Injustice League Dark. * : Circe is both ancient and powerful in many fields of magic, she is therefore extremely knowledgeable on the topic of the occult. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Medusa Amulet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Circe was first adapted for DC Comics by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter and debuted in Pre-Crisis Earth-Two continuity in . She first appeared in Post-Flashpoint Prime Earth continuity in by Ivan Brandon and Tom Derenick. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Circe (character) | Links = }} Category:Royalty